1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition suitably used for inkjet recording, an inkjet recording method and, furthermore, and a printed material obtained by employing the ink composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to an image recording method for forming an image on a recording medium such as paper based on an image data signal, there are an electrophotographic system, sublimation type and melt type thermal transfer systems, an inkjet system, etc. In the electrophotographic system, a process of forming an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive drum by electrically charging and exposing is required, and the system is complicated; as a result, there is the problem that the production cost is high. With regard to the thermal transfer system, although the equipment is inexpensive, due to the use of an ink ribbon there is the problem that the running cost is high and waste material is generated.
On the other hand, with regard to the inkjet system, the equipment is inexpensive and, since an image is formed directly on a recording medium by discharging an ink only on a required image area, the ink can be used efficiently and the running cost is low. Furthermore, there is little noise and it is excellent as an image recording system.